Talk:Drusilla/@comment-24.252.204.253-20180411235003
another legendary utada mix up because she dubs in Japanese and does it for the creators in newyork,calfornia sarah Gellar of wanda blake security thinks i'm stupid wait for this funny long list Justin bunnell Dixie is a Saluki and appeared as the main queen and mothering dog in Disney's 2006 film The Fox and the Hound 2, midquel to the 1981 film The Fox and the Hound. She is an only dog girl and a member band of dogs called the "Singin' Strays" and is voiced by Reba McEntire. Donna Hanscum supernatural THE VOICES OF Dorothy Fahn Credits On BTVA: 171 Roles from 119 Titles [ Only show characters with sound clips ] Additional Voice Credits on BTVA: 3 ALL SHOWS (76) MOVIES (10) GAMES (28) SHORTS (3) ADD. (3) New › OldA › ZZ › AOld › New SHOWS Devilman Crybaby (2018) Taro Makimura Taro Makimura JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2017) Nena Nena Jotaro Kujo (De-Aged) Jotaro Kujo (De-Aged) Kuromukuro (2016) Marina Unami Marina Unami The Asterisk War (2016) Kyouko Yatsuzaki Kyouko Yatsuzaki Digimon Adventure tri. (2016) Yuuko Yagami Yuuko Yagami Charlotte (2016) Tomori's Mother Tomori's Mother Hostess Hostess Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) Merribit Stapleton Merribit Stapleton McGillis Fareed (Young) McGillis Fareed (Young) Hunter x Hunter (2011) (2016) Melody Melody Asta Asta Cyborg 009 vs Devilman (2016) Cyborg 0017 / Abel Cyborg 0017 / Abel Joe's Mother Joe's Mother Your Lie in April (2016) Yuriko Ochiai Yuriko Ochiai Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug and Cat Noir (2015) Marinette's Mom Marinette's Mom Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal (2015) Cyprine Cyprine Ptilol Ptilol The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) Margaret Liones Margaret Liones Jillian Jillian Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2015) Kane Himuro Kane Himuro Magi: The Kingdom of Magic (2015) Hakuei Ren Hakuei Ren Sword Art Online II (2015) Kyoko Yuuki Kyoko Yuuki Naruto Spin-Off: Rock Lee & His Ninja Pals (2014) Sakura Haruno Sakura Haruno Konan Konan Karui Karui Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) Lukkage Lukkage Doraemon (2005) (2014) Sneech's Mother Sneech's Mother Toradora! (2014) Sonoko Takasu Sonoko Takasu Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic (2013) Hakuei Ren Hakuei Ren B-Daman Crossfire (2013) Ryuji 'Rudy' Sumeragi Ryuji 'Rudy' Sumeragi Asuka Fan 1 Asuka Fan 1 Accel World (2013) Fuko Kurasaki Fuko Kurasaki Lagrange - The Flower of Rin-ne (2013) Machiko Iwabuchi Machiko Iwabuchi Rozen Maiden: Ouvertüre (2011) Tomoe Kashiwaba Tomoe Kashiwaba Kanokon OVA (2011) Chizuru Minamoto Chizuru Minamoto Bludgeoning Angel Dokuro-chan (2010) Zakuro Mitsukai Zakuro Mitsukai Kekkaishi (2010) Toshimori Sumimura Toshimori Sumimura Kanokon (2010) Chizuru Minamoto Chizuru Minamoto Naruto: Shippuden (2009) Konan Konan Kushina Uzumaki Kushina Uzumaki Mabui Mabui Ah My Buddha Katsu (2009) Kazuki Kazusano Kazuki Kazusano Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008) Monica Kruszewski Monica Kruszewski Alicia Lohmeyer Alicia Lohmeyer Lucky Star (2008) Matsuri Hiiragi Matsuri Hiiragi Minami's Mother Minami's Mother Hikaru Sakuraba Hikaru Sakuraba Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) Sophie Wood Sophie Wood Rozen Maiden: Träumend (2007) Tomoe Kashiwaba Tomoe Kashiwaba Matsu Shibasaki Matsu Shibasaki Digimon Data Squad (2007) Lalamon Lalamon Rosemon Rosemon Tokko (2007) Yukino Shiraishi Yukino Shiraishi Rozen Maiden (2007) Tomoe Kashiwaba Tomoe Kashiwaba Matsu Shibasaki Matsu Shibasaki Paradise Kiss (2006) Kaori Aso Kaori Aso Noein: To Your Other Self (2006) Ai Hasebe Ai Hasebe Amamiku Amamiku Bleach (2006) Shuno Shuno Yoshino Soma Yoshino Soma Misato Ochi Misato Ochi Kanisawa Kanisawa Destiny of the Shrine Maiden (2006) Reiko Reiko Karas (2006) Yoshiko Sagisaka Yoshiko Sagisaka Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo (2005) Valentine Villefort Valentine Villefort Grenadier (2005) Tenshi Tenshi Setsuna Onmidoh Setsuna Onmidoh Planetes (2005) Vanli Vanli Scrapped Princess (2005) Carol Cassul Carol Cassul Colette Colette Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004) Sano Sano Fighting Spirit (2004) Reiko Reiko Aiko Date Aiko Date Gungrave (2004) Sherry Walken Sherry Walken Maggie Maggie Widge's Mother Widge's Mother Game Over (2004) Tiffany Tiffany Brandy Brandy Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) Amane Kaunaq Amane Kaunaq Last Exile (2003) Justina Valca Justina Valca Wina Lightning Wina Lightning Witch Hunter Robin (2003) Sayoko Sayoko The Twelve Kingdoms (2003) Yoko Nakajima Yoko Nakajima s-CRY-ed (2003) Mimori Kiryuu Mimori Kiryuu Cyborg 009 (2001) (2003) Cyborg 003 / Francoise Arnoul Cyborg 003 / Francoise Arnoul Great Teacher Onizuka (2003) Anko Uehara Anko Uehara Miyabi Aizawa Miyabi Aizawa Fujimori Fujimori Nao Kadena Nao Kadena Mayuko Asano Mayuko Asano Ryoko Uchiyamada Ryoko Uchiyamada Yoshiko Uchiyamada Yoshiko Uchiyamada Hitomi Kizaki Hitomi Kizaki Mikan Mikan Tokyo Pig (2002) Mrs. Weinberg Takahama Mrs. Weinberg Takahama Digimon Frontier (2002) Poyomon Poyomon Love Hina (2002) Naru Narusegawa Naru Narusegawa Vandread (2002) Parfet Balblair Parfet Balblair Ys I: Ancient Books of Ys (2002) Leah Leah Arc the Lad (2001) Lieza Lieza The Big O (2001) Louise Ferry Louise Ferry Outlaw Star (2001) Hamushi Hamushi Digimon Adventure 02 (2000) Lilymon Lilymon Datirimon Datirimon Hand Maid May (2000) Cyberdoll Mami Cyberdoll Mami Trigun (2000) Meryl Stryfe Meryl Stryfe Rurouni Kenshin (2000) Kaoru Kamiya Kaoru Kamiya Digimon Adventure (1999) Lilymon Lilymon Yuuko Kamiya Yuuko Kamiya Fist of the North Star (1999) Airi Airi Mika Mika Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory (1998) Nina Purpleton Nina Purpleton El-Hazard: The Wanderers (1995) Miz Mishtal Miz Mishtal Sailor Moon (1995) Anne Granger Anne Granger Cyprine Cyprine Petoral Petoral Outlanders (1993) Battia Battia Momo Momo MOVIES The Jungle Bunch (2017) Natacha Natacha The Laws of the Universe Part 0 (2015) Shizuka Shizuka Space Dogs (2010) Strelka Strelka Mobile Suit Gundam F91 (2004) Dorothy Moore Dorothy Moore Cardcaptor Sakura the Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2003) Chiharu Mihara Chiharu Mihara Night B4 Christmas (2003) Evilina Evilina Ah! My Goddess: The Movie (2001) Chihiro Fujimi Chihiro Fujimi Digimon: The Movie (2000) Yuuko Kamiya Yuuko Kamiya Lupin the 3rd: The Castle of Cagliostro (1991) Fujiko Mine Fujiko Mine Sakura Wars The Movie Koran Li Koran Li VIDEO GAMES Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony (2017) Tsumugi Shirogane Tsumugi Shirogane Chihiro Fujisaki Chihiro Fujisaki Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia (2017) Rinea Rinea Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 (2016) Konan Konan Fallout 4 (2015) Vault-Tec Scientists Vault-Tec Scientists Female Brotherhood of Steel Female Brotherhood of Steel Atelier Shallie: Alchemists of the Dusk Sea (2015) Katla Larchica Katla Larchica Rosemia Rosemia Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution (2014) Mabui Mabui Konan Konan Mugen Souls Z (2014) Belleria Belleria Atelier Escha and Logy: Alchemists of the Dusk Sky (2014) Katla Larchica Katla Larchica Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc (2014) Chihiro Fujisaki Chihiro Fujisaki Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 (2013) Mabui Mabui Konan Konan Mugen Souls (2012) Belleria Belleria Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations (2012) Konan Konan Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact (2011) Konan Konan Shin Megami Tensei: Persona 2 - Innocent Sin (2011) Maya Amano Maya Amano Fist of the North Star: Ken's Rage (2010) Airi Airi Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2 (2010) Konan Konan Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3 (2010) Konan Konan Sakura Wars: So Long, My Love (2010) Ranmaru Ranmaru Castlevania: Judgment (2008) Sypha Belnades Sypha Belnades Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) Phia Melle Phia Melle Suikoden V (2006) Alenia Alenia Lorelai Lorelai Nifsara Nifsara Castlevania: Curse of Darkness (2005) Julia Laforeze Julia Laforeze Radiata Stories (2005) Adele Russell Adele Russell Suikoden IV (2005) Mizuki Mizuki Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) Maria Traydor Maria Traydor Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) Zhurong Zhurong Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) Shelley Godwin Shelley Godwin Fear Effect 2: Retro Helix (2001) Rain Qin Rain Qin SHORTS Accel World Fuko Kurasaki Fuko Kurasaki Fin Punch Mirna Mirna McClane's Daughter McClane's Daughter Son Son Mother Mother Woman in Crowd Woman in Crowd Leave it to Kero! Theatrical Version Chiharu Mihara Chiharu Mihara ADDITIONAL VOICES Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV Air Bound Air Bound The Jungle Bunch The Jungle Bunch Portrayers She is voiced in English by Debi Derryberry in the cartoon series, and in "Ghouls Rule" and "Scaris: City of Frights", she is voiced by Debi Derryberry under the alias Dee Dee Green. In 13 Wishes, she is also voiced by Debi Derryberry, under the alias Sue Swan. In the music video for the Monster High Fright Song, there are several character analogues who received creative interpretation by the video crew. The vampire girl is played by Melanie Mah. She was voiced in Latin American Spanish by Shirley Marulanda in volume 1, in volume 2 she's voiced by Dora Luz Moreno, in some episodes of volume 3, she was by Carolina Ayala, since volume 3 and 3D movies she’s voiced by Hiromi Hayakawa. Her volume 3 and movies Latin American Spanish voice actress is native Japanese, with being true Japanese, and in citizen version and civilian version Mexican; who is probably fluent in both Japanese and Mexican Spanish. In Electrified her Latin Spanish voice is Agustina Cirulnik